


Wake Me Up

by that_random_halfwelsh_fangirl



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_random_halfwelsh_fangirl/pseuds/that_random_halfwelsh_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just cute Newtmas fluff with lil bits of angst. Thomas wakes up and realises how much he loves Newt, and asks a rather unexpected question.</p>
<p>Based off Ed Sheeran's "Wake Me Up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first fic here, so no hate please!!! It's just a small drabble.  
> Feedback and kudos returned with virtual hugs :)

My eyes flutter open to soft golden light, and the sleeping fallen angel next to me in the form of Newt. He's so beautiful it almost hurts.

The fact that he chose me makes me thank whatever made this happen every day. He was in a dark place before we met, but now Newt is my light.

Of course we fight like any other couple, but it never lasts. Newt's not just a boyfriend to me. He's my guidance, my best friend, my sunshine and as cheesy as it sounds, it's true.

I sometimes feel like I'm not good enough. After all, he's a perfect human to me. I look at him once again.

His lips. Red, and slightly parted. His nose. Kind of upturned, but elegant. His eyes. So dark that you lose yourself in them. His hair. Soft, like strands of golden wheat. Him. Perfect.

So when the words slip out my mouth, it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Marry me?"


End file.
